I switched Bodies with my soulmate
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: When the couples of Circles Daybreak break into endless fights with each other,a basket of cookies was sent to them. One bite of the cookies switched their bodies!And the only way out? Make up with each other. How would you spend the day as your soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everyone. I decided to write this little story as memory to my old Truth or Dare story that had been removed. So i decided to start new and write this fun little blast of retardness for you!**_

_**Please review!**_

Chapter 1

Cookies were irresistible.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES." screamed Thea, turning up the volume on her blow horn. She clicked the switch until it was on high volume, but no matter what, Thea's blow horn was no match for the screaming and shouting Circles Daybreak was undergoing. Thea's tempter flared up and she threw the expensive blow horn onto the kitchen floor. Cupping her mouth with her pale hands, she produced a high pitched scream that sounded no where near the words she was planning.

"I-SAID-COOKIESSSSSSSSSS" Thea had blamed the blow horn for wasting her first efforts, because Thea's naked voice had already silenced Circles Daybreak a split second before they mobbed into the kitchen, their eyes glued to the basket of cookies on the counter.

The entire Circles Daybreak was now present in the kitchen, falling in love with the sight of the mouth watering cookies. Thea had hoped that the cookies had distracted them enough to stop fighting for atleast a moment.

" OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD." Ash was beginning to hyperventilate as he pointed to the cookies, but as Thea's eyes began to follow Ash's finger, she soon came to realize that he was actually pointing at the crushed blow horn beside Thea's feet.

" MY FRIKEN' BLOW HORN." screeched Ash, leaving a deep echo bouncing off the walls of the grand mansion.

" What do you mean _your _blow horn?" Mary-Lynnette was beginning to fume beside Ash, almost ready to sock him in the nose.

" No No No. Ash, i'll get you a new friken' blow horn, but for now, can we please just stop fighting and have some cookies, they were sent here" Thea flashed a smile and began unwrapping the cookies.

One by One, Circles Daybreak came up and grabbed a large chocolate chip cookie. Ofcourse, Quinn had attempted to take more, but Rashel had beaten him to it. Now, Circles Daybreak sat in the kitchen, as quiet as mice and chewed silently at their cookies.

Today was already day 3 of the Daybreak fight. Every couple in Circle Daybreak were fighting, arguing over little things and screaming at each other from across the hall. Circle Daybreak had never had this kinda problem, they were always either a demon attack or a C4 explosion on the fourth floor- you know, just normal everyday mishaps. But Circle daybreak never felt this much negativity. Even saint Thierry and Lady Hannah were bickering, refusing to speak to each other. Others were fighting over things much more serious, like the cheating accusation of Poppy and James.

The mansion was going to explode harder than the time they've been hit with C4.

But today, for at least 5 minutes, Circles Daybreak was quiet, and the mansion had literally stopped shaking. Everybody was just having a nice cookie one Friday afternoon- That is, until David broke out his inner retardedness.

" Gillian, I swear to Goddess, Unicorns don't exist." David said between bites of his cookie.

" YEA! IN NORTH AMERICA. HAVE YOU BEEN TO AFRICA? HAVE YOU! I THINK NOT!" Gillian said, adjusting her Unicorns Exist button on her t-shirt.

" Gillian, i am so sick and tired of your immaturity. Until you learn to grow up, don't even show your face around me." Those words were harsh. They hit Gillian harder than the time Thierry walked into a brick wall ( of course, he had told us that it took "skills" to do such a thing.)

David got up with his cookie and walked out of the kitchen, stuffing his hands into his jean pocket. There were a few gasp and girlish giggles ( from Ash) before Gillian had said the unexpected.

" Whatever, i don't need him." Everyone could tell Gillian was fighting back tears.

Hannah cleared her throat to end the tension and said, " Anyways, Thea, where did you get these cookies? They're delicious."

" Oh, they were sent here." Thea said, taking another enormous bite from her cookie.

" From..." Rashel said, freezing her biting and glaring at the cookie for a breif second.

" Oh don't tell me Ash made these." James Semi- chocked on his cookie and stared at Ash.

" Oh please, Like Ash be smart enough to poison these." Snorted Keller.

" Yea, but when was the last time Ash washed his hands?" said Morgead, lowing and lowering his cookie with every word he spoke.

" I swear, I didn't make these." Ash stuffed the cookie in his mouth and raised his hands for his innocence.

" Guys..." Thea's voice hesitated. She looked up from the card she was reading and gulped. " Ash didn't make these."

Everyone stared blankly at her, their mouths frozen.

" Blaise did."

_**Please review!**_


	2. Wait why do i have boobs?

_**Hey everyone, so this is the second chapter! I really want to thank all my reviewers who reviewed on this story AND the re-upload of my Truth or Dare story. You guys really helped me get back to writing, without you guys i think i would have still been stuck at the stage where i was about to give up.**_

_**PS: the little part about Jez and Asian dramas is from my Truth or Dare story chapter 6 where i have yet to re-upload. For those who have read it before back then, might remember it ( ahah, remember the Jez Flashback?)**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Danielle-Redfern, my new friend =)**_

_**That's all, i hope you enjoy and please review! Blaise will send you free cookies!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own night world...*hides in corner and cries***_

_Chapter 2_

Ash was the last person to spit out his cookie.

" _WHO _SENT THIS?" screamed Jez, trying to clean off as much cookie crumbs off her tongue as possible. She reached for Morgead's shirt, and to Morgead's own disgust, scrubbed her tongue on it.

" YO! THIS IS MY GOOD SHIRT!" Morgead screamed.

" YOU SAY THAT FOR ALL YOUR SHIRTS!" Jez yelled back, her hands fisted in Morgead's face.

" NO I DON'T, THIS IS MY GOOD SHIRT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Jez and Morgead were beginning their fights all over again and Thea just couldn't bare to watch them go round two.

" HELLO. COOKIES. BLAISE." Thea screamed, pointing furiously at the cookies.

" Yea, I mean these cookies are soo good. The chocolate is so creamy, the the crunchiness is just right." Said Ash, still chewing his cookie with a slight wind in his face. This obviously deserved a face-palm.

" Ash, did you not hear what I just said. _Blaise_ sent these. Hello? Evil cousin? Ring a bell?" Thea said, saying everything slowly like she was talking to a five year old.

" Yea..what about Blaise? Oh did she dye her again? She sooo does not suit brunette, and that's coming from me." Said Ash.

" Men." sighed Thierry as he snapped his fingers twice. Within those two snaps, four of Thierry's super harcore agents appeared at the doorway and gasped when they saw Ash, knowing he was their next chore in hand.

" Sir, no, not again. This boy.." One of the agents covered his mouth and glared at Ash. With his british accent, it just made it more dramatic.

" Take him out." Thierry said, shooing them out oh so gracefully.

" MEN ASSEMBLEEEE!" one of the agents hollered and grabbed Ash by the ankles. The three other agents began to form a wall between the circles daybreak group and Ash. Everyone just watched as Ash choked on his cookie, and the buff agents dragging him out into the sunset.

" Mare, what did you _see_ in him." Asked Poppy, almost ready to LMAO.

" I...honestly don't know." Sighed Mary-Lynnette as Gillian patted her on the back.

" Well..at least he was right about Blaise going brunette, that chick cannot pull that off." Said James, moving his neck as he Spoke those manly words. Everyone stared at him, and Poppy began to wonder if she should have asked herself that question instead.

" Okay, guys, we need to figure things out right _now._" Said Thea, clapping her hands together. " We know Blaise sent these, we don't know why, but she did."

" AM I GONNA DIE?" said Galen, twisting his golden blonde hair into knots with his strong fist. Keller stood beside him and held onto him as he let out a small whimper.

" Oh sweetie.." Said Keller soothingly, rubbing his back. " Just maybe, sweetie, just maybe."

Keller let out an evil smile and let go of Galen who began to pull his cellphone out of his pocket. While whiping away tears, he dialled a long number. Before anyone could protest, someone answered.

" MOM I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU, THAT BEFORE I DIE, I LOVE YOU." Cried Galen, hugging his cellphone and whimpering into the speaker.

" NO MOM, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! YES! THAT MEANS I'M GOING TO MISS AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL TONIGHT. "

Galen kept up the phone call with his mother, still sobbing and weeping into his phone. However, within a sharp one second, Galen's voice changed dramaticly.

" I KNOW! TYRA LOOKS FINE! I KNOW RIGHT? I WAS LIKE, AND SHE WAS LIKE, NO WAY! THAT LOOKS SOO-"

Keller didn't give Galen a chance to finish, she slowly grabbed the phone out of Galen's hand and smiled sweetly at him- before smashing it into pieces under her feet. Keller stomped on the phone so hard, Circle Daybreak swore it felt like the time they've been bombed. Keller smiled at Galen again before brushing the phone under a drawer in the corner.

" Okay, Galen, chill, I doubt we're going to die." Said Thea.

" Well, what can we do now? I doubt we can just call up Blaise and ask her straight up what she-" Gillian was cut off by the sound of Quinn's cell phone.

_I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FOURTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FOURTH_

It didn't take long for Circles Daybreak to realize that Quinn was actually dancing to this song. His was shaking his head back and forth and had somehow gotten a blonde wig onto of his head to whip around. Everyone was in utter shock until Rashel spoke up.

" IS THIS WHY YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING MY CALLS?" Rashel screamed, whipping the blonde wig off off Quinn's head and across the kitchen, where it skimmed through the air and landed on a watermelon.

" Nono! Rashel, I just _really_ like this song." Said Quinn, backing himself up with the palms of his hands. Quinn's cellphone was still booming out this song, and Quinn's body just couldn't help but react to is. In between saving his relationship with Rashel and throwing innocent smiles at everyone else, his head began swinging side to side.

" Quinn, I swear to Goddess if you keep dancing to that song, you're going to break your neck- VAMPIRE OR NOT!" Rashel yelled.

" Pshe what are you talking abou-AHHHH" Quinn's comment had been shattered when he let out a loud yelp. Quinn held his the side of his neck and stared up at the ceiling. It was then everyone realized Quinn couldn't move.

" HA! I TOLD YOU!" Laughed Rashel.

" WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT IT'S JUST A SPRAIN!" Even with Quinn's love to this song, he had proven to the world that the song, Whip my Hair Back and Forth, was deadly- vampire or not.

" OH WOULDJU JUST SHUT UP!" Thea screamed, her voice impossibly loud and violent. Thea opened her mouth for another terrifying shriek, but Ash, wherever he was, had beaten her to it.

" OH AND THE BEAST HAS RISEN!"

Somehow, Ash's voice had exploded through the PA system Theirry had installed onto the ceiling. Circle's Daybreak stared up at the small speakers and glared at Thierry, who had openly convinced them that it was a "life threatening" essential. Thierry shrugged and hid behind Eric.

" Anyways." Twitched Thea. " We can't do anything now, Blaise's spells are very unpredictable."

" You mean like the time she put a spell on me to sing like Kesha for three weeks straight?" Ash's voice once again boomed through the loud speakers.

" Uh, actually..Ash..That was me." Said Gillian, raising a hand in defeat.

" What...?" said Ash, clearing choked by the whole mess.

" I said, it was me.." Said Gillian, rolling her eyes.

" I know, I heard you. So...it was you when someone charmed me to read that girly horribly written New Moon book? You know the one where Edward leaves Bella and she..ya know.."

" Ash, that was just you." Giggled Poppy, images of Ash's tragic event still floating in her head like a slide show.

" Uh..haha..THEA! Why don't you continue?"

" Well we can just wait and-"

" Karaoke?" Blurted Morgead.

And everyone just stared at him.

************************8

" BABY I COULD SEE YOUR HALO!" screeched Morgead's voice through the speakers of the karaoke machine. Morgead was waving a lighter back and forth while singing to Beyonce's "Halo". It might have just been Jez, but she could see tears spring to Morgead's eyes and the sound of Morgead's voice slowly cracking.

" BABY I CAN SEE YOUR-" Morgead turned back to the group where his face was weeping tears. " THIS HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM!"

Morgead's Sob-Singing finally came to a haul when someone paused the screen. Eric stood at the side of the room with a microphone in hand and the remote. Morgead wiped away his "manly" tears and screamed at Eric.

" ERIC! THAT WAS MY BIG MOMENT. MY PRIDE COUNTED ON THIS!"

Eric snickered and shared laughs with Jez before waving the remote in Morgead's face.

" Your dignity? Sailed away alooooong time ago bro. Now this is my time to time to shine." Eric turned back and winked at Thea, so flirtatious, that not even a high school cheerleader could pull off.

" My time to shine, ladies." Eric pressed a button on the remote and lifted the microphone to his lips. That's when the room exploded.

"AH! AH! AH! ME, PLUS YOU. IMMA TELL YOU ONE TIME-" Keller couldn't take the torture anymore. Standing up, she threw her fist into the karaoke machine, silencing the voice of Justin Bieber forever. The sound of his voice left a ever lasting echo in the room and Keller exploded into a rage.

" NO JUSTIN BIEBER!" Keller's fist emerged from the heart of the karaoke machine that was installed to the ceiling. A few wires sparked and clung onto Keller's pale fingers, but she didn't care. Her face was red, and judging by her angered eyes, It wasn't just _one time_ that the infamous Justin Bieber had pissed her off.

" OH MY GOD! I LOVE HIM!" Screeched Lupe as she yanked open her Adidas jacket to expose her JB t-shirt.

" OMG ME TOO! POUND IT LUPE!" This voice had been unexpected. This voice didn't belong to any of the Circles Daybreak girls, nor the strange Eric. No, this voice belonged to the leader of the Anti-Beiber club on Facebook- James Rasmussan.

" James, are you alright.." Asked Jez, looking at him with a scared expression.

"I'm right here." Poppy lifted her hand and the whole group spun around to see Poppy at the door, holding a glass of soda. " WOAH. WOAH. WHY AM I STARING AT MYSELF."

" WOAH WOAH. WHY ARE MY LEGS TO HAIRY?' James caressed his legs and stared franticly at Poppy. " YOU TOLD ME YOU'D SHAVE!"

" WHAT IS GOING ON?" Screamed Poppy as she pulled at her tangled copper curls. Unexpectedly, a lock of copper hair clung to Poppy's pale fingers as she removed her hands from her hair. Everyone gasped as they stared at the ripped out lock of hair. James gave a high pitched gasp, so high that even Justin Bieber couldn't reach. ( Oh, You have no idea how high that is)

" Woah, Woah, anger issues anyone?" Ash said as he flipped through the Karaoke menu.

" They're extensions, Ash. I needed more volume." James said with a girlish snort.

Ash shrugged and took a sip from his coke when his eyes widened at the screen. " DUDE! No way! You have Hannah Montana on here? Flip Out Thierry!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Thierry, with the exception of Mary-Lynnette, who's hands were glued to her embarrassed face. Theirry had back himself up and cleared his throat.

" Okay, I swear, it was free with purchase." Defended Thierry.

" Oh right, like your sappy Asian dramas that came "free with purchase" when you bought McDonalds. " Snorted Jez.

" Oh, you mean the ones you watched over the summer and totally cried about." Thierry crossed his arms and did the thing with his head that meant " Yea, I went there." Hannah rose an eyebrow at her "sophisticated" Boyfriend's actions.

" Okay for the record, it was REALLY sad. Like really, like dead puppies. Sad. Like-" Jez's attempt to save herself form humiliation was shattered when Poppy's high pitched shriek pierced through the awkward air. Everyone covered their ears, and Ash had pulled out an odd looking pair of headphones and slammed them onto his ears. When Poppy's shriek finally muted, she gave an overwhelming smile.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Poppy cried out. " Dude, babe, I know your shrieks are deathly, but that was AWESOME!"

" Poppy Shriek Muter, buy one get one free...when you buy 200 more. Conditions apply. No batteries included ." Ash's voice had interrupted Poppy's when he held a pair of odd headphones in the air. He spoke his words so fast that not even Thea could comprehend. Everyone stared at him for a second, then turned back to Poppy and James.

" Okay, ignore him. _What_ is going on." Said Thea, her voice suddenly turning serious.

Poppy and James looked at each other for a few seconds before coming back to Thea. Poppy was about to speak when James beat her to it. However, even in James' manly voice, there was a hint of girlishness in it that had already told Circle Daybreak and Thea the answers they were afraid to hear.

" I-I think I'm in James body.." muttered James.

" Noooo, really?" Came Delo's sarcastic voice.

" No, I mean, I'm Poppy..and my legs are NEVER this hairy." James- or um, Poppy- Stole a quick glance down at his legs. " Like seriously, you said you'd shave."

" Poppy, Shaving your legs are like shaving away your masculinity." Said Poppy staring down at James' leg. A shock suddenly came to her face and she pointed a finger at James. " You dare go near a razor and i swear, your Seventeen magazines are going in the trash."

" Oh please, that'll probably hurt Eric more than they hurt me. He always sneaks into my room and takes them." James had remotes to the entire Circle to stare at Eric.

" Okay, enough, it's okay honey. I'm sure many...men..read Seventeen too." Said Thea, comforting Eric like a little child. " We don't have time for this we need to figure this out before it spreads."

" Okay So, Poppy." Thierry pointed a finger at James who gave him a nod.

" James." Keller said, pointing an unsteady finger at Poppy.

" Guys. Blaise switched their bodies.." Whispered Mary-Lynnette, her voice filled with shock and fear. Mary-Lynnette ran to Ash and tore him away from the large selection of Hannah Montana songs. " But Blaise wasn't here, and she sent the cookies. And we _ate _those cookies.."

" Is that really what I look like from the back?" Morgead had said. Circle Dayberak turned to Morgead, who was staring blankly at Jez's back.

" Jez..? Why do i have boobs?" Jez said. She turned around with her eyes wide and staring at her chest. When she whipped her head back up again, she screamed. " WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS?"

" Oh no..." Thea whispered.

" This can't be.." Galen said, holding on tightly to Keller's hand.

Jez had sprung from her seat and leapt towards Thea. Grabbing a hold of her slim shoulders, she screamed in Thea's face.

" Thea, tell me, and tell me now. Blair's little trick will go away right?" Jez was panting heavily and she stared down at her clothes. " WHY ARE THESE CLOTHES SO TIGHT? I CAN'T BREATH!"

" CHILL. MORGEAD." screamed Morgead. Morgead rocked his hips to the side and held them like a cheerleader.

" It's Blaise and I don't know. In fact i don't even know when the rest of us are going to.." Thea words stopped, and she gulped. The words that were fighting to leave her throat, but they wouldn't budge. Thea couldn't say it.

" NO FAIR MAN! I WANT BOOBS!" Ash screamed and crossed his arms over his chest. Ash sat on the coach for a mere two seconds when his eyes went completely blank. His pupils dilated, so wide that the iris of his ever changing eyes were barely visible. Ash's body froze and his lips parted. Thea could see Ash's pupils begin to shrink and his eyes began to change the colour of frozen denim and-

" HOLY CRAP! BOOBIES!" Mary-Lynnette's voice shrieked, turning the attention away from the doll like Ash. Morgead turned to see Mary-Lynnette staring wide eyed at her chest. Keller sighed into her palm and Galen just stood next to her, fear struck.

" I HAVE BOOBS!"

_**That's all folks! Thanks for reading and don't forget to press that little button below and review! **_


	3. Keller's new trick

_**It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry i've been really busy with school and all that crap- BUT NOW IT'S FREAKING SPRING BREAK AND I FINALLY HAVE TIME! So i finally managed to finish this chapter. I'm sorry if it's a bit lame, but I tried haha. So some of you may notice, but yes Master BokChoi was inspired by good ol' NigaHiga from Youtube! Haha yup, gotta love him! But yea, thank you guys so much for reading this story and being patient with me. I know i've said thank yous alot of times but i really just can't thank you guys enough. **_

_**Oh! And Please! Everyone donate to Japan if you can. Even if it's just like a dollar! What happened in Japan was just devastating and i can't express how sad i was just watching the news. So please, Pray for Japan!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World...yet.**_

Chapter 3

" I HAVE BOOBS!" Screamed Mary-Lynnette as her deep blue eyes sparkled in excitement. Mary-Lynnette began bouncing up and down, her hands flinging by her side so fast that they almost looked like fans.

" ASH I SWEAR TO GODESS IF YOU CAM WHORE WITH THAT SHIRT YOU BOUGHT ME, I WILL.." Ash stopped mid threat and pointed a finger at Mary-Lynnette, who, even with a boys mind, rocked her hips to the side and smirked.

" OH, YOU'LL DO WHAT, MARE?" Mary-Lynnette mocked.

" OR I WILL BURN YOUR DISNEY CHANNEL COLLECTION!" Finished Ash with a final and smug arm cross. He rose one eyebrow and grinned the " Oh yea, i went there" grin that most teenage girls had. Although Ash's body was possessed by a female's complex's mind, it wasn't very hard imagining the real Ash doing it in the first place.

Mary-Lynnette gave a loud dramatic gasp and puffed up. Clenching her fists at her sides, she spun around and hid in the corner, a very common thing that Ash did whenever he fought with Mary-Lynnette.

" Guys, I _cannot _survive in this body, It's HORRID!" Mary-Lynnette cried as she took a quick sniff at Ash's Abercrombi t-shirt. She twitched slighting and stared at Rashel.

" Dude stop staring at me." Said Quinn, who was standing no where near Rashel. Rashel quickly darted her eyes to Quinn as Quinn did the same. Rashel looked down at her body- mainly her chest- and her face tensed up.

" Quinn, looks like the spell is spreading fast." Said Quinn, running a hand down his hair over and over again.

" Rashel..please stop touching my hair. It's too perfect." Rashel twitched at Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled evilly and began ruffling his own hair until it became a big mess. It looked like something died up there.

" HA! You never let me play with you perfect hair, well HOW DO YOU LIKE IT NOW?" Quinn yelled and stuck his hand back into his black hair. Even though it actually looked like a chewbakka died on Quinn's head, everyone had to admit he still looked hella hot.

" NO! RASH-" Rashel's attempt to pounce at Quinn was interrupted when Thea stood between them, her face as red as a tomato.

" STOP IT!" Thea yelled. At Thea's quickly angered voice, Quinn's hand froze in his hair and Rashel quickly moved back. " You guys, stop fighting, we have GOT to figure a way out of this before-"

" Okay, tell me and tell me quick." Eric interrupted his girlfriend with a quick and hurried sentence. He looked around the room, eyeing every Circles Daybreak girl. " Please tell me no one's on their period."

The girls of Circles Daybreak looked at each other and shook their heads. Gillian gave a sigh of relief, which clearly meant that her's had already ended.

Then, one of Thierry's close body guards, a man, rose his hand.

" Oh Deablo, you're a boy!" Thierry said, clearly annoyed.

" Oh..oh right, sorry sir." Deablo's cheeks turned bright red and he stood behind the other body guards, hiding even the slightest of his shadow away from his boss and Circles Daybreak.

" Son of a bitch" Blurted Galen

" What?" Asked Ash.

" He turned into Keller." Said Hannah.

" What how did you know?" Asked Keller.

" Come on, as if Galen ever swears."

" True dat, Hannah. Now, SON OF FRIKIN BITCH!" Galen screamed again and began pacing back and forth across the karaoke room, darting her eyes at every Circles Daybreaker.

" Okay, Okay, Okay I-I know what's going to happen.." Gillian's voice was shaking and her body twitched with her breath. " And we gotta be prepared."

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with Gillians words.

" I mean like, it's not going to be like, If David turns into me, he's going to like, I don't know.. Shut down the Unicorn Club. Ahahahahahaha..." Gillian's voice now sounded demented, she was laughing as if she had hiccups and her hands became claws by her chin. Gillian was beginning to scare everybody.

" Speaking of which..." Quinn's voice trailed on. " Where is David?"

" Oh yea, Qu- er, Rashel, Where is David?" Thea asked while turning her head slightly to the side. Quinn rolled his eyes.

" I don't know, after he-" Gillian swallowed and her face paled. " Unprofessionally and immaturely stormed away, I hadn't seen him since."

" He needs to know about this, guys." said Ash, his voice drowning in concern. Circles Daybreak was slightly stunned with the release of this never before heard voice of Ash's. They were going to enjoy it while it last.

" Okay, how I about I call hi-" Morgead's voice was cut off when a shattering scream shook the room

" !"

Everyone covered their eyes and immediately turned their eyes to Gillian, who's scream was still going on loud and strong. They had all voted Poppy with the Deadliest Scream, but it was clear that Gillian's was no more less deadly. Galen stormed his way towards Gillian with his shirt drawn over his head and in one smooth motion, jabbed his finger into her neck.

" AH-" Gillian's screams had stopped right then and there. Circle Daybreak just stared, wide eyed, Gillian fell backwards and flopped onto the ground. Gillian's facial expression was glued onto her face, but her eyes were darting left and right. Her clawed hands were still hung above her and her body stayed as frozen as stone. Galen stared down at Gillian and blew the invisible smoke from his fingers like a gun.

" GA-I mean KELLER!" Morgead corrected himself. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

" What does it look like? I pressure pointed her. I swear if she screams one more time I am going to kick some-"

" Keller! Please don't swear anymore in my body!" Keller yelled and pouted a very cute pout.

" Galen! Don't make that face in my body!" Galen yelled back, deep veins almost appearing on his face.

" Guys! Stop fighting! Please!" Thea pleaded and threw herself between Galen and Keller.

" Uh..hello?" Gillian's voice croaked out from underneath everyone. Her body was still frozen in a demented state. " Okay 3 questions."

The room went silent.

" One, why can't I move?"

" I told you, I pressure pointed you, Gillian." Galen said, rolling his eyes.

" Okay, Two. Why did you just call me Gillian?"

" Well..I would have to guess that you're D-" Thea didn't get a chance to finish.

" And Three...WHY THE HELL IS THIS FRIKIN' UNICORN BUTTON ON ME?" Gillian screamed and forced her eyes to glare down at the button that was placed over her heart.

" Okay, yea, definitely David." Murmured Rashel.

" GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Gillian screamed and looked at Thierry for his professional help. Thierry bent down and just before he could lay a finger on the heart of the Unicorn button, the door swung open and a raged David appeared at the door.

" YOU DARE REMOVE THAT BUTTON AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" David screamed and nearly threw himself on top of Gillian. Gillian, still in her frozen state, just stared wide eyed at David.

" OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT, UN PRESSURE POINT ME OR WHAT EVER SHIT YOU DID TO ME" Gillian screamed and glared at Keller and Galen.

" Fine, Fine." Galen rolled his eyes and made his way towards Gillian. Pointing two fingers towards the sky, Galen studied Gillian carefully and with one quick move, he jabbed his two fingers at Gillian's neck.

" GAH!" Gillian's body didn't move.

" OH SHIT! WRONG SPOT!" Galen swore and covered his mouth with both his hands.

" What did you do?" Gillian asked, her annoyance shining through her eyes.

" Well...I uh..kinda..um.." Galen stuttered and pointed his two index fingers together. He didn't dare look at Gillian.

" What?"

" I..uh..kinda pressed the wrong point...well actually a _very_ wrong spot.." Galen finished stuttering and slowly began to twist his head up towards the ceiling, his eyes becoming very vacant. Gillian's eyes followed Galen's.

" IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK, I'M STILL ON TOPIC!" Gillian had clearly broke Galen, well Keller's, attempt to distract her- a very well known thing for Keller to do.

" Okay, look, Gillian-" Galen tried.

" IT'S DAVID!" Gillian yelled.

" David, look, you're going to be fine. I just pressed the wrong spot!" Galen said, backing up towards the door.

" Which-one?" Gillian twitched.

" Well...let's just say that if you randomly start fainting." Galen already had the door knob in his hands. " I'll be in Mexico."

" WHAT?" Gillian's voice cracked under the immense amount of screaming she was doing, but that didn't stop her from screaming at Galen as he fled the scene.

" YOU GET BACK HERE, KELLER! DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN MR. PRINCE GALEN'S BODY THAT I WON'T PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!"

" HEY!" Keller's unusually soft voice interrupted Gillian's death threats. " Punish Keller but not my face!"

" Okay, I think we have to get Gi- I mean David out of this state." Thea said.

" No, No, no. I love not being able to move. It's so refreshing." Gillian's voice sounded way too sarcastic. " GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

" Calm down, I got this." Thierry assured Gillian and he snapped his fingers three times. " Master BokChoi, would you do the honours?"

Completely out of no where, a ninja rolled into the room dressed all in black and with a samurai sword in hand. Taking no seconds to spare, he rolled passed Thierry and came beside Gillian. The Ninja, master BokChoi, took one glance at Gillian's shocked eyes and jabbed a gloved finger into the side of her neck. Gillian breathed out and her legs fell on the floor with a big 'thump'. Her arms fell to her sides and she rolled her body over so that she face planted the carpeted floor.

" Thank you, Master BokChoi." Thierry bowed goodbye and the Ninja rolled out the room.

" AHA! I TOLD YOU I SAW A NINJA LAST TUESDAY!" Eric pointed a finger to Thea and another to where the ninja had exited from.

" Okay, we can discuss the ninja later. How are you feeling David?" Thea brushed Eric off and bent down to look at Gillian, Who's face was still kissing the floor. Gillian made no response and the rest of gang joined in, hovering over Gillian.

" David?" Quinn said, kicking him slightly on the knee.

" Yo. Yo. Yo. Yo...Dude. I got boobs, don't you wanna see?" Jez squeaked.

" He's not responding.." Said Ash.

" Didn't Keller say she hit some spot that would make him faint?" Asked Gillian, currently vacant in David's body.

" He's unconscious right?" Keller had returned to the scene when Galen's slightly frightened body peeked through the door way.

" Didn't have the guts to actually run away to Mexico, now did you?" Asked Morgead in a cocky tone.

" No, I had the guts, just not the money." As Galen spoke, he was moving closer and closer to Thierry and with one quick move, he shoved a hand inside Theirry's pockets and pulled out a wad of cash. " But now I do."

" Hey!" Thierry pouted and attempted to grab for the money in Galen's hand. Galen just moved the money farther away from Thierry, like a bully taking a toy from his victim.

" KELLER! What do we do with David?" Thea asked, litterally shoving Thierry and his pouting face away.

" Idunno, he should wake up in a few minutes." Shrugged Galen.

" When he does, can you just stun him again..?" In the far dark corner of the kareoke room, came David's slightly girly-fied voice. " He is going to go mad once he wakes up again. And I cannot afford all that stress affecting my beautiful face. I mean look at that." David pointed to Gillian's drooling and not so attractive face on the ground. " It's so beautiful."

" This is bad. We have.." Thea stopped speaking to count the Daybreakers that had been affected by the cookies. " 12 down. It won't be long until the rest of us will be affected."

" You know this is all your fault, Thea." Jez crossed her arms over her chest and rose a high brow.

" What? How?" Thea argued back, stomping her foot on the carpeted floor.

" If it weren't for you, calling us into the kitchen, I wouldn't have boobs...not that I have _that _much a problem with them." Jez's voice trailed on. " Anyways, this is just your fault!"

" Oh please! If it weren't for me, you would have already blew up the fourth floor! You know you have anger issues!" Thea yelled back.

" TELL ME ONE TIME WHERE I HAVE EVER HAD ANGER ISSUES!" Jez's face fired up and her voice nearly tore the roof apart. This was quite a ironic question.

" OH, WHY DON'T I TELL YOU?" Morgead joined in on the fight.

" OH YEA, THEN TELL ME! TELL ME RIGH-" Jez's angered voice was cut off when someone opened the door.

" Hey guys, have you tried these cookies, they're delicious." Lupe and Nilson were munching on cookies. _The _cookies.

" Son of a bitch."

_**Please review! I'll give you free cookies!**_


End file.
